<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Step Off, See If I Can Fly by tiniestmite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185147">Step Off, See If I Can Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/pseuds/tiniestmite'>tiniestmite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Explosions, Fire, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/pseuds/tiniestmite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK Strand knows a lot of things. He knows that the fire crackling around him is only getting hotter. He also knows the smoke clouding his vision outside of his mask is only getting darker: two very clear signs that the burning home he’s been tasked with clearing is not going to last much longer.</p><p>-</p><p>Or, TK once again puts his recklessness on full display.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes &amp; Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Step Off, See If I Can Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/terramous/gifts">terramous</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "Falling from a great height" square for Bad Things Happen Bingo, requested by <a href="https://sunsetcxrve.tumblr.com/">Max</a>. He requested it when I got my board like 4 months ago but then I decided to retire from writing but now I'm back.</p><p>Beta'd by <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/">Jillian</a></p><p>Title from "Misty" by Caamp</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TK Strand knows a lot of things. He knows that the fire crackling around him is only getting hotter. He also knows the smoke clouding his vision outside of his mask is only getting darker: two very clear signs that the burning home he’s been tasked with clearing is not going to last much longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he knows that with his current position in the bedroom on the second floor, his focus should be on getting out of the home as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TK,” his father's voice crackles to life on his radio. “You need to evacuate. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is not the first warning his dad has given him. When they arrived on scene, the structure was already engulfed in flames. But with no indication of who the owners were and if anyone was even inside, the team made the call to do a quick sweep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need another minute, I’m almost done up here,” TK responds. His brain is screaming at him that he needs to get out, but he also knows he won’t be able to live with himself if it turns out there was someone in the next room that he missed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, TK. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Marjan had quickly cleared the downstairs and was now waiting with the rest of the team outside. He knows he shouldn’t be devoting this much time searching for someone that might not even exist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tyler Kennedy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows he just needs another minute. But he also knows he doesn’t have another minute. And when the temperature rises even higher and the structure around him begins to creak, he knows he’s run out the clock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without wasting another second, TK begins to shed the heaviest of his gear, bracing himself for what's to come. Shrugging off his oxygen tank and removing the mask from his face, his lungs are immediately suffocated with smoke. But he knows it won’t be for long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then backs up, taking a few glances around him, before running and diving out of the second story window. As he free falls through the air the home he was standing in not two seconds before, explodes behind him before he even hits the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos feels like all the air is sucked out of him as he watches TK crash out of the second story window, watching his body go limp as his body meets the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene around him erupts into chaos. Not that it wasn’t chaotic when arrived, just in time to see Marjan and TK enter the burning structure. He’s been to enough fire calls to know that the tensity in the air indicated this would not be an easy in-and-out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when he heard Owen practically screaming for TK to evacuate the building, he couldn’t help but hold his breath waiting, hoping his boyfriend would listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that’s not how TK Strand works. And Carlos knew that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even realize when he starts to move from his position by the crowd towards the commotion surrounding TK.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he gets closer, he starts to be able to make out the frantic statements of his team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TK can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the backboard!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s out cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still feel a pulse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TK,” Carlos chokes out. He can feel his breathing pick up upon actually getting a glimpse of the other man lying limp on the ground, still and unmoving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumps slightly when he feels a firm hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be okay,” Judd’s deep voice reassures him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos gives a small nod but finds himself unable to look away from TK’s limp body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll be okay. He has to be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought you a coffee,” Owen says, handing him a steaming cup of his favorite brew, breaking Carlos from his trance of staring at the wall for the past 45 minutes. He gives a small smile, thinking of the irony of Owen knowing exactly how Carlos takes his coffee because of how many times they’ve found themselves in this exact situation; sitting in a comfortable silence in the hospital waiting room, itching for the doctor to come in soon with an update on the most important man in both their lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos can’t even count the amount of times he has ridden in the back of an ambulance with TK. At least most of the time, TK is coherent. This time though, watching him drift in and out of conciscous is something that keeps replaying in his mind as he waits for any news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the 126 files in slowly after Owen’s arrival, each taking the time to give Carlos a smile or a squeeze on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tenseness in the waiting room lifts when the doctor finally enters and motions for Carlos and Owen to come over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was quite a bit of damage from Tyler’s fall. Some internal bleeding which we were able to stop in surgery. He also has three broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos feels a slight weight lifted off of him upon hearing the prognosis. He shares a smile with Owen. It wasn’t great. But at least he was alive, and he would be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we see him?” Owen asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning back to the doctor, Carlos is once again relieved when he nods. “He’s just getting settled in a room now. I’ll have a nurse come get you once he’s ready for visitors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets Owen explain TK’s condition to the 126, his attention instead focused on the door when a nurse should be entering at any second. He doesn’t even notice when Owen finishes his talk with the team and comes back over next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the nurse comes, why don’t you go in first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no sir, I don’t think-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Carlos stop. We both know TK would rather see you first over me. And we don’t want to overwhelm him by both going in right away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos lets out a small laugh, knowing Owen is right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the nurse eventually comes in, he gives Owen another “</span>
  <em>
    <span>are you sure?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>look, to which Owen only smiles and motions for him to go ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he reaches TK’s room, he lingers in the doorway for a few minutes taking in the other man's current state. Much to Carlos’ surprise, TK is awake. Though he is staring at nothing in particular, Carlos can tell his eyes are laced with pain. His left arm is braced tightly in a sling to his chest, which Carlos can tell is also wrapped snugly under his soft blue hospital gown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he manages to choke out eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” TK smiles in return. “You can come in, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos nods and walks over, quickly trying to contemplate if he should sit in the hospital chair he knows to be so uncomfortable, or on the bed where he wants to be as close to TK as possible but would be worried about hurting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately his answer is given to him when TK shifts over on the bed to make room for Carlos to sit down. Carlos does not miss the quick flash of pain that passes over his face when he moves, though he decides not to say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit in silence for a few minutes before Carlos finally asks, “Do you remember what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK’s face scrunches as he recalls the events earlier in the day. “Did I jump out of a window?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK stifles a laugh and Carlos uses all his willpower not to gently swat him. Figures only his boyfriend would be that reckless: ending up in the hospital (yet again), and find humor in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TK it’s not funny. In fact, it was pretty scary to watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face drops. “You saw it happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I arrived on scene right after you and Marjan went in.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shit Carlos, I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos quickly waves him off. “No, I mean you don’t have to apologize. I’ve kinda learned to accept that danger will always find you in any situation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK nods and looks down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could always try not to be reckless though?” Carlos adds, earning a small grin from TK. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos leans over and places a light kiss on TK’s temple. Yes, his boyfriend would probably always be a danger magnet. But as long as he was okay in the end, that was all that really mattered. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments make my day 💗</p><p>Send me a request for my bthb card on <a href="https://officerrxyes.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> (see the pinned post)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>